speedle's little sister: A Vampier story
by Gracey Alexa Bonasera
Summary: Running from the past Tim's sistre finders her selp in Miami. Her she finds her mate or should we say mates and even mor danger then in New york.
1. Intro

It was a bright sunny day in Miami when Becky Speedle stepped off the plane at Miami international. Gathering the luggage she heads off into the Miami heat not knowing where she'll end up.

Note: this is my intro to my new story. It will be a CSI Miami vampire story.

Vampire info

Vampires are born

Female feed from their mates

Covens can have to alphas who share a mate and sometimes are together as well

Sun doesn't hurt them

There are full vampires , half vampires called Dhampir. IE Dhampir is from vampire academy

Vampire and a vampire can't breed

Males feed from humans

Can die from injuries like drowning or being shot

can tell who there mate is from there smell, if they are easily arroused by the person, and by the tast of there blood.

Mates:

Horatio, Eric, and Becky: Alphas

Tim, Calleigh

Ryan, Natalia

Alex, Frank

Walter, Na

Yelina, Ray

Jesss, NA

Vampire type

Horatio; full

Eric; full

Becky: half

Tim; half

Calleigh: full

Ryan; full

Natalia; half

Alex; Human

Frank; full

Walter: human

Yelina; human

Ray SR; full

Jesse; human


	2. Finding there mate

Tim pov

Today had been a hard and stressful day not only did they have case after case, but I had gotten a call from my good friend Danny Messer that my sister had turned in her badge and was no longer in New York in fact no one know were she was. I know that my little sister is blaming herself for Danny getting shot by her stalker ex who was still out there and I know she left because of her guilt.

As I walk to the front desk to cheek my messages that's when I noticed a short young burnet waiting for someone. "Dt. Speedle you have a visitor" Lacy informed me and pointed to the burnet women. As I got closer I was able to get a better look at her and to my surprise it's none other than my sister Becky.

"Beck what are you doing here you had me so worried about you" I tolled her as I hugged her close.

"I'm sorry I just had to leave it was all I could do to end this" she cried into my chest.

"We'll fix this you'll see come on I'll take you to H ok" It was all I could do to help my sister at this time and it made me feel so helpless for not being able to do more to help her.

Horatio pov

I was just getting started on the mountain of paper work when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Speed came in followed my a short burnet with brown eyes. She was young and very attracted if not for the fact that he was with Eric and she was most likely with Speed he would have loved to take her to bed.

"H I'd like you to meet my little sister Becky" Speed introduced

H: "Hi Becky it's nice to meet you"

B: "It's nice to meet you to"

S: "H I need your help with something"

H: "This wouldn't have to do with the call I just got from Mac Taylor saying that one of his CSI was looking to transfer out but then just resigned would it "

S: "She's just needed to get out it was for her and others safety."

H: "Mac and I have been planning her transfer for awhile now and it's official ,Welcome to Miami PD Miss. Speedle"

B: "Thank you sir"

H: "You can call me H or Horatio"

B: " You can call me Becky"

S: "I'll get back to work I'll see you later Becky"

H: " I can show you around and introduce you to everyone if you'd like"

B: "I'd like that"

Eric pov

I saw the man I loved walking down the hall with this cutie unknown petite burnet women.

E: "Hey Horatio who's this cutie with you" Letting Horatio openly know how I feel about the new women. Both myself and Horatio are full vampires and the alphas of this coven. For the past year we have been searching for our female mate.

H: " Eric this is Tim's sister Becky, Becky this is Eric Delko"

B: "Hi nice to meet you Eric"

I watch as Horatio leads her to the break room were the rest of the team is.

H; "Everyone I would like you to Becky Speedle Tim's sister she will be starting tomorrow"

Becky pov

Everyone was so nice and welcoming it made me really forget why I left New York. I also finally got to meet Calleigh Tim's mate who was very nice and excited that I was going to stay with them until I found a place or if Tim has his way my mate. The drive to there place was full of chatter as me and Calleigh got to know one another. All night I layed in bed and all I could think about was Eric and Horatio and some of the images we quite dirty minded for even me.

Horatio pov

As soon as we got home I pushed Eric up against the door striped him of his pants and fucked him into the wall of the front door and all I was thinking about was Miss. Becky Speedle.

Latter that night I found myself starting a conversation about Becky with Eric.

H: "So was it just me or were you as turned on by the smell of Becky to"

E: "Oh hell yah I had a hard on all day from the smell of coconut and grapes"

H: " You know this means our search is over we finally found her"

E: " Now that the easy part is over comes the hard part getting her to except us as her mates"

H: "it's also the fun part"

And so operation mark our mate began.


	3. suduction

Becky pov

I been in Miami for only a month now and has learn a lot like her ex boyfriend Jonny has fled New York, and that the two men I can't get off my mind are together and the alphas of the coven. I know they would never be interested in a shy quiet thing like me when they could have anyone. Every day all I can do is watch and dream. Yet at the same time I came feel their eyes watching me when they think I'm not watching, and when I'm in the lab discussing a case they'll have there hand on my lower back and will ever so lightly run there hand down my arm. The two of them just have me so confused.

Horatio pov

All month Eric and myself have been planning for today the day we hope to take Becky home with us. Of course we left hints of our desire for her putting our hand on her lower back as we work in the lab with her, running our hands up and down her arms as she talks about what she found on a case. Every thing led up to our plan to corner her in the locker room at end of shift tonight and have her come home with us.

Eric pov

Finally after a long day of paper work end of shift was on us so I make my way to Horatio's office.

E: "You ready for this H"

H: " let's go"

Horatio and I made our way in to the locker room to put our plan into action.

Becky pov

I was just getting ready to leave the locker room when suddenly I'm frown against my locker. I look up at my attacker to see non other than Eric.

B: "What are you doing Eric"

Instead of replying he crossed the room and trapped me agents the locker before Locking me in the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. My hands griping him for dear life as my knees go weak. Suddenly out of no were I feel someone attack my neck with kisses. Breaking off the kiss I turn around to come face to face with Horatio.

B: "What's going on"

E: "Why don't you come home with us for a nice dinner and then we can talk"

B: "Ok"

H: "Meet us at the hummer and we'll be on our way shall we"


	4. mating

Becky POV

The ride to their house was intense between Eric's hands

Exploring my body and Horatio's intimate stars I almost didn't make it there without jumping them. After what seemed like hours but was really ten minutes we arrived at their house. After some searching around I got my shirt on made myself descent before joining Eric and Horatio in the house.

E: hope you like spaghetti

B: yah I love Italian food

E; cooking is one of his many hidden talents

H: dinners ready. We will eat and then we can talk about our situation.

Dinner was a quiet affair accompanied with a game of footsy under the table. After dinner Eric and myself did the dishes than joined Horatio in the living room who had the wine pored ready for our talk.

H: to start what do you already know about mates?

B: I know that a female wouldn't know that the male is her mate until the binding unless confronted like you have, males can tell their mate right away, it's possible to have more than one mate, males are very protective of their mate, once a female finds her mate she can only live f his blood.

E: that about sums it up but also a dhara will only get pregnant when she decides to become pregnant.

B: so what happens now?

H: now we stack our clam

Horatio lens down and kisses me and as he pulls away Eric snatches me up in a breath taking kiss.

E: bedroom now H

Once we get to the bedroom leaving a trail of close as we go Horatio leads me to the large king size bed in the middle of the room. When I finally open my eyes to see Horatio and Eric staring down at me both naked as can be.

Sorry guys I have tried really hard to write a sex scene, but I can't so just use your imagination and I'll now be updating more often now that I have given up on dirty scenes.

I awoke to my pillow moving than flashes of last night all came back to me and I realised that my pillow was actually Horatio's chest and my blanket was Eric's arm. Content where I was I fall back into a deep sleep.


End file.
